John Wick Of Roananpur
by BloodyDemon666
Summary: What would happen if John Wick comes to Roanapur and becomes a hired gun for Lagoon Company? Plus there are a lot of assassins going after our heroes. Rated M for a lot of Graphic Violence and other adult material! A/U please read and review!
1. Enter John Wick

Chapter 1: Enter John Wick

**BloodyDemon666: **Alright, here's a good story that I hope people will enjoy. It's a mix of my Alpha anime, Black Lagoon and my currently favorite action movie John Wick.

**Revy: **Which means we get to kick more ass!

**BloodyDemon666: **Hold your horses Revy, we still need to give the disclaimer. John, would you please give the readers out there the disclaimer? And thank you.

**John: **BloodyDemon666 does not own John Wick which is yours truly for the movie is owned by Summit entertainment along with it's known afilliates. And he also does not own Black Lagoon for it's rightful owner is Rei Hiroe and all of those who make the manga and anime series.

**Rock: **Also, one more thing...This is a mature content crossover, this story will contain strong graphic violence, blood and gore, adult language, nudity, drug and alcohol use, rape, and strong sexual content.

**BloodyDemon666: **Thanks Rock, anyway, let's get to it!

My name is John Wick, over a month ago...my four legged companion Daisy was killed when a group of untouchable thugs thought they could break into my home and they killed her. They also took my '69 Mustang. But that wasn't enough, I had to go back and be "Baba Yaga" which in Russian translates as the Boogeyman. And my actions just caught wind of two crime bosses. Chang of the Triad, and Balalaika of Hotel Moscow. One of which tried to put a hit on me. I knew there was a hit on me, because a group of assassins, Chinese by the way they talked. They came to my mansion and tried to kill me. But I had more the upper hand.

"Spread out, we know he's here somewhere." One Triad said, Just then, the dog began to bark.

"Were you expecting me?" I asked as I had a pistol in my hands, they were armed with Mac-11 sub machine guns and MP5Ks.

My only question is this, What are the Triad doing here? And what do they want with me? I had no alternative but to kill these guys and try to save one so I can interrogate him. Just then a purple haired Chinese-American woman came into my house, but I hope she wasn't with these guys.

"Hey dipshits! You do realize you're breaking and entering an assassin's home?!" The purple haired woman said, then the Triads looked at the woman.

"We're not here for you Revy, so fuck off." Another Triad said, so her name was Revy?

"It's a damn shame, we're going back to Roanapur with John Wick." Revy said as she pulled out two fully custom Beretta M9s codename "Sword Cutlasses" Now this was going to be one hell of a fight.

I fired the first shot, the bullet went through one thug's leg as he dropped to his knees and I sommersaulted towards the thug and placed a bullet in his head as blood and brain matter escaped from the exit wound of the first thug and he fell to the ground. Revy then shot her Sword Cutlasses taking out four thugs, the first thug died from a direct chest shot and the bullet went through his heart. Blood poured out like a fountain after the bullet escaped, the second got shot in the throat and he choked on his own blood as he collapsed to the floor dead. The third had a bullet go through the bottom of his jaw and out through the top of his skull. And the fourth had a bullet go through his left eye and blow a huge chunk out of his skull.

"Hey Revy, save some for me." I said, and I needed to act fast before all the thugs are killed, and I need to keep one alive for questioning.

One guy was hiding behind a wall so i shot the wall and he dropped to the ground since the walls are thin and can be easily penetrated by bullets. Another assassin tried to punch me, but I used my Jujitsu abilities to snap his arm like a twig and popped hin in the head with a bullet. The last guy dropped his gun and started to crawl across the floor like a dog scratching it's butt.

"Please, we needed to talk to you, but the other's wanted to kill you." The last thug said, I grabbed him, placed him on the counter, pulled out a chef's knife, and planted it right in the thug's nether reigons.

"Who sent you to kill me?" I asked, getting stabbed there or shot there is not really fun.

"It was Chang, okay? He was paying us top dollar to either capture you or to have you offed." The surviving thug squealed like a rat, I then removed the kinfe from that certain spot and placed it into his chest.

The doorbell rang, Revy turned her attention to the door. It could be Jimmy checking up on me. I signalled Revy to hold back and holster her guns. I then placed my piece in the back of my pants. There were flashing Red and Blue lights outside, I opened the door and it was Jimmy as usual.

"Hey John." Jimmy said, he was checking on me since I was having some problems with assassins and people usually call about loud noises coming from my house.

"Hey Jimmy, noise complaints?" I asked, Jimmy nodded.

"Noise complaints, taking care of some business?" Jimmy asked seeing a dead body lying on the floor.

"Yeah, something like that. But I'm gonna have it cleaned up, say can you do me a favor?" I asked, and Jimmy knew something was up.

"What's the problem John?" Jimmy asked, I needed him to take care of my dog, Rusty.

Rusty was a Rottweiler and he was a really nice dog too. I was going to be out of town and needed someone to watch over him for a while until I come back.

"I'm going to be out of town for a while and I need someone to watch over my dog for me. Could you do that?" I asked, Jimmy smiled, he likes dogs.

"Sure John, I'll take care of him for ya." Jimmy said, Rusty then came over and I gave him to Jimmy. Jimmy took Rusty and placed him in his car and drove off.

"Now down to business, Big sis wishes to see you, it was about those thugs Chang sent." Revy said, I had no idea that Revy had an older sister.

"And what does your older sister want with me?" I asked, she just laughed.

"We're not even related, I just gave her that nickname, her name is Balalaika." Revy said, I've heard about her.

She runs a Russian Crime syndicate in Thailand, called "Hotel Moscow" Those guys are Russian Spetnaz paramilitary troopers. What does she want with me? So many questions danced around my head but I figured the best way to get answers is by going to Roanapur.

**BloodyDemon666: **Alright, this is where I'm going to cut off for the time being, I hope you guys enjoyed this and hope to hear some feedback from you.

**John: **Constructive Criticizm will be accepted, as long as it's not negative, thoughts and ideas for future chapters will be allowed. We need your ideas to make this story great.

**Rock: **Also, to all the guests, would you kindly please create a nickname for yourselves when you do write a review? It get's a little confusing when more than one guest reviews at a time.

**Revy: **(Cocking Sword Cutlass) And if any of you fucks out there start giving any nasty reviews you got me to answer to!

**BloodyDemon666: **Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Revy, let's not go that far, anyway, from all of us here, we hope to see you in the next chapter!


	2. Baba Yaga

Chapter 2: Baba Yaga

**BloodyDeomn666: **Okay, let's keep the fun going.

**John:** And this is where I'll be a part of Lagoon Company.

**Rock:** We hope you enjoy the next installment!

First Lousef, then Viggio, and now Chang. I needed to make sure that I had enough gold coins for this little job.

"Hey! What the fuck is taking so long?! We don't have all goddamn day!" Revy snapped, I was kinda curious on what the need of Revy being in a total rush was for?

Unbeknownst, there was a sniper in our midst, but I knew for a fact...he was there. So I jumped over the chair, grabbed Revy before the sniper's bullet hit her and I found myself on top of her.

"Sorry about that, I should've warned you that there was a sniper." I said, and Revy slapped me across the face.

"Could you get the fuck off me please?!" Revy asked with an attitude, just then the sound of a .44 revolver shot was heard. "That would be Dutch, taking out the sniper." She added, and I pulled myself off of Revy.

But we weren't out of the neck of the woods yet, my phone rang and I answered it.

"This is John." I said, and it turns out it was Chang with a warning.

"Am I speaking to Mr. Johnathan Wick?" Chang asked, only Winston was the only one that was allowed to call me Johnathan.

"That name is only allowed by one person, and you're not him. So if you're going to address me, it's John." I said, and it turns out that Chang had Winston.

"Oh you mean Winston, he right here with me...and I have a gun pointing straight at his skull." Chang said, as he cocked the pistol.

But one things for sure, if he shoots Winston...then I'm releasing every fiber of my being, and bringing all of my skills as an assassin to Chang's front door.

"Who's on the other end?" Revy asked, and I placed the call on speakerphone.

"What do you have against us assassins? I mean I don't remember doing anything to you." I said, but on the other hand...it was about what I did to Viggo.

"Does the name Viggo ring a bell? It should, he was my business partner and you killed him. Now that Char-broiled bitch wants your assistance, here's my proposal...if you don't join the Russian, then I won't think about putting a bullet through the head assassin's skull. But if you do, so help me god! I'm going come at you with everything I've got!" Chang snapped, but I was wondering if he was bluffing.

"Put Winston on, I want to hear his voice. Make me believe that you're not bluffing." I said, and he held the phone to battered and bruised Winston who had a fully custom .50 caliber Desert Eagle pointing at his face.

"Johnathan, are you hearing me? If you choose to fight along side Balalaika. Please promise me you won't let my death be in vain." Winston said, and my mind was made up.

"Chang, you're about to know why they call me 'Baba Yaga.' And I won't stop until you're dead at my feet." I said, with my mind made up...Chang pulled the trigger and placed a bullet within Winston.

"His death is on your hands now." Chang said, as he hung up the conversation.

I can't believe he just killed Winston, now the only way to get back at Chang is to join forces with Balalaika. Just then my phone rang again and I placed the call on speaker.

"This is John." I said, and it was new ally...Balalaika.

"Am I speaking to a Mr. John Wick?" The female voice said on the other end.

"Please, call me John." I said, she wanted to set up a meeting with all of us.

"Meet me at The Red Circle as soon as you can, we'll talk there." Balalaika said as she hung up.

**The Red Circle**

We arrived at the Red Circle, this is where I had encountered with Viggo's Son, Lousef. Now it's a meeting spot for Balalaika. As soon as we went in, we were met with her second in command, Boris.

"Arms out to the side please. I need to make sure you're not carrying any guns or anything used to harm Kapitan." Boris said, and I raised my arms as he gently patted me down and didn't find any guns or weapons on me. "He's clean Kapitan." He said to the Russian woman.

"Please sit." The scarred Russian woman said, as I sat down in a seat and a Japanese woman appeared, it was Winston's second in command...Kiyome Hashimura.

"Even though Chang might've killed Winston doesn't mean he killed all of continental." Kiyome said, now it's her turn to lead the organization of highly skilled assassins.

But Chang wasn't done with me yet, he decided he wanted me to be the Baba Yaga. He then sent me a video from the cemetery. He dug up the grave of my late wife Helen and decided to have some of the Triad members pouring gasoline over Helen's remains.

"Hey Johnathan, figured that I'd visit your beloved deceased wife Helen and decided to fire up your love for her." Chang said as he lit a match, and placed the flame onto the gasoline soaked remains of Helen setting it ablaze.

"Chang, you're about to know why they call me 'Baba Yaga.' And you'd best be making sure you pray to whatever god you'd believe in...that I don't find you and kill you!" I said as I ended the video, and now nothing but rage and total anger!

"Now let's get down to business..." Balalaika said, and now the dice have rolled.

**BloodyDemon666: **Okay, I'm cutting off the chapter here.

**John:** Plus, we promise to add some more action in the next chapter.

**Rock: **Leave a review, plus be sure to share any ideas, suggestions, and/or constructive criticism as long as it's positive will always be welcome.

**Revy:** If anyone plans on fucking bombing...(Cocks gun) Then you're going to get your ass filled with lead!

**BloodyDemon666:** Whoa!Whoa!Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!Revy, save the violence for the story. Anyway until the next chapter...this is BloodyDemon666 signing off! 


	3. Burning Bridges

Chapter 3: Burning Bridges

**BloodyDemon666: **Now it's personal! Since Chang burned Helen's remains, the kid gloves are now and forever off!

**John: **And a special thanks to BLAKKSTONE along with Myzor King Of War for their reviews, keep them coming guys!

**Rock: **Anyway here's the next chapter, we hope you enjoy it.

"Hey, John! Earth to John, are you there?" Revy asked, I was lost in thought for a moment.

We were aboard the Black Lagoon which was a World War II torpedo boat, and I had a fully custom HK416 carbine assault rifle in hand and was ready to kill some of Chang's men. I was still burning with rage when Chang dug up Helen's grave and set her casket on fire. I then looked over at Dutch who was driving us to a giant yacht.

"Now here's the plan, Both Kiyome and Balalaika want this ship deep-sixed. So John, you and Revy take out the guards, I'll be in charge of the explosives. And be sure to put a bullet through the captain's head. Kiyome says that she's willing to pay you a stack of gold coins for the captain's death." Dutch said, can't go wrong that way if you're earning some gold coins.

That's how us assassins get paid, unlike paper money which has a tendency to deflate and will be rendered useless, gold never loses value. But anyway, it was time to do what we do best...kill people. Revy tossed a grappling hook and we both climbed onto the yacht. Revy was going to take care of the guards within the inside while I had the bridge. One guard came out and noticed the grappling hook on the railing, this was a golden opportunity for me to get the drop on my enemy.

"We got a bre-" The guard said, but his sentence was cut off by the sound of a carbine rifle shot.

The bullet whizzed right through the guard's skull as he dropped to the ground dead.

"Is everything all right up there?" The voice on the radio asked, and I picked it up.  
"Yeah, everything's all right, I just thought I saw John Wick." I said in a Chinese accent.

"You know, you got the world's cheesiest Chinese accent John." Revy said on the wireless earpiece.

[It was either that or tell them who I was.] I said in Russian, and that just pissed her off a little.

"I'm not big sis, so just speak fucking English!" Revy snapped, and I made my way up to the bridge.

The bridge was swarming with bodyguards, I need to make this quick and fast. So using my assassin skills, I needed to make sure that no one was left standing. My heart started to pound in my chest, I needed to make sure that I can function properly. One Triad guard came my direction so I grabbed him, snapped his arm, and placed a bullet into his skull. Blood and brain matter came out along with the bullet. The other five guards along with the captain drew their guns. Looks like I got my work cut out, and they began to open fire on me. So using the dead bodyguard as a shield, the bullets riddled the corpse and I dove for the nearest cover. As soon as the men began to reload, that marked my opportunity to retalliate. So I popped out of cover and fired a total of six shots and took out only five men. One shot through the heart, one through the neck, one through the eye then out the back of the skull, one through the shoulder severing a vital vein, and two through the lungs. All that was left was the captain.

"Balalaika wanted me to give you a message, 'When you get to hell, please wait for Chang to join you.' And now, I'm going to collect my payment." I said as I pulled out a sharpened pencil and stabbed it through the bottom of the captian's jaw and shoved it so hard, it peirced through the skull and into the brain killing him in a matter of seconds.

So I pulled out my phone and snapped a picture of the dead captain. After the pic was taken, I sent it to Kiyome who verified the target, seeing that this is the captain is dead. She then sent a text to me saying, _Your payment will be waiting for you when you get back._ I hope Dutch is all set with the explosives.

"Hey John, you finished?" Dutch asked, I verified the target is deceased.

"I just hope Revy's doing good on her part." I replied, and Revy was having a good old shoot 'em up.

"Alright Dutch, the whole main hall is all shot up and no one is standing." Revy said, and we got off the yacht as the timer reached zero...the yacht blew up causing Chang to lose millions of dollars!

[Meanwhile, with Mr. Chang...]

"THEY DID WHAT?!" Chang asked in a furious voice, he then took a bottle of liquor and tossed it against the wall.

"They blew up the yacht, sir. No one even the captain was left alive." His second in command said, this made Chang more furious.

"Put the word out, $500,000 to anyone who can bring me the so called 'Baba Yaga' dead. $1,000,000,000 alive so I can teach him some manners." Chang added and the word was sent amongst those wanting to make some cash.

**BloodyDemon666: **Whew, I've been really typing up a storm here.

**John: **I hear you, typing four different chapters for four different stories.

**BloodyDemon666: **Yeah I mean, gotta keep those ideas flowing along with the imagination!

**Rock: **Plus, be sure to leave a reivew if possible, and faves/follows are still optional.

**Dutch:** And be sure to leave any trolling, bombing, or negative comments to yourself.

**Revy: **If you do, then you'd better be ready to have one of my Sword Cutlasses up your ass with me pulling the trigger.

**BloodyDemon666: **Anyway, this is the master of chaos BloodyDemon666 signing off!


	4. Nightmarish Revenge

Chapter 4: Nightmarish Revenge

**BloodyDemon666:** Sorry for the long wait you guys, but I've been doing some other projects that one of which is on the verge of becoming my alpha story.

**John:** I believe congratulations are in order.

**BloodyDemon666:** Thanks but that won't be necessary. And I do have one thing to address Eddy (Hopefully I spelled it right) But when you told me that it would be a good idea if I had Rock be the substitute for John, well in a way it kinda has it's drawbacks, you see, it wouldn't be John Wick if John still had Daisy because after Daisy was killed by Iosef, and he stole the Boss 429 '69 Ford Mustang. And people frown on the fact that if Rock became OOC or Out Of Character then they'll really start coming down on your work. And so far, I've had some really good reviews as of late…

**Rock: **And can we please keep it that way?

**Revy: **Also we will bring in a possible glimpse of the original Baba Yaga in this chapter as well.

**BloodyDemon666: **Plus, there will be a John/Revy lemon in here, Because John could use someone to love too since his wife Helen passed away from a cancer. I know it might be frowned upon, but let me state this...for a pair to work, you need to have the pair in an intimate form of love (I.E. A kiss, asking the partner out on a date, etc.) But I have yet to see any form of it in the anime or manga. And for me, it's like eating the same flavor of ice cream. C'mon mix it up.

**John**: Anyway, here's the next chapter.

[John's dream]

I couldn't remember what happened when I killed the first Baba Yaga, but when I did kill him, I had no regrets over his death.

But after that little fling we had with Chang, it just sparked a nightmare for me.

I could remember that day when Viggo had me go and kill the so called "Boogeyman." It was seven years ago and I was still a little wet behind the ears.

I was standing in the middle of a rose garden and there was a caucasian man with blonde hair and steel gray eyes trimming a single rose as I stood there looking at him.

"I've been expecting you, Jonathan Wick." The man said with a Russain accent.

"How do you know my name?" I asked, he then began to chuckle, when he turned around, there were three fresh bullet wounds inflicted in his chest.

"I'm the Baba Yaga you killed, seven years ago, I'm resting peacefully, and your late wife is here as well." The first Baba Yaga said, and from behind me, there was Helen she came in my direction, but when I reached out to her...she passed right through me as if I didn't even exist.

This wasn't even happening! How could my wife forget about me? Is there logical explanation for this? How can my wife forget about me?

"Helen! Helen, it's me John!" I said, but my cries were on deaf ears.

"I'm afraid that she no longer exists to you, Jonathan." The Russian man said, but someone else came from behind me and walked through me as if I was a ghost.

It was Chang, what the hell is he planning on doing with my wife. He walked up behind her and places his hands onto her stomach as he was her husband, this made me sick to my stomach.

And there was Daisy, she came to both Chang and Helen as if I never existed in the first place.

And I noticed in the distance my '69 Mustang Boss 429 edition.

"Care to go for a ride?" Chang asked, and Helen began to smile at the idea.

Why was my late wife with the boss of a Chinese crime syndicate?

My anger was getting the best of me, and the first Baba Yaga placed his hand on my shoulder.

"Chang is trying to get inside your head, all of this might look real, but this is only your fear. You need to steel yourself Jonathan." The Russian said, I knew that it was the original Baba Yaga before I killed him, the Russian then pulled out a semi automatic pistol as he shot me, as soon as the gun went off, that's when I woke up.

I know for a fact that Chang is playing games with me along with all the assassins of the Continental. I walked over to the window, it was 5 in the morning, but going back to sleep was going to be really difficult since some thug killed another guy killing him.

Well this place really is a shit hole, but I'm one of the demons plauging this city.

Just then, there was a knock at my door.

I grabbed my pistol, headed over to the door, and I opened it.

It was Revy who was at my door, So I decided to let her in.

"Look John, I know we just met, but I know you might've been married, and I heard from Sis that your wife passed away from a cancer.

But I was hoping to just do this and get this out of the way." Revy said, we both began to kiss passionately and she then gently pushed me onto the bed.

**Lemon in 3...2..1...**

Revy climbed on top of me, as she removed her tank top and revealed her soft supple breasts, she then takes off my shirt revealing the tattoos of my assassin life.

I only had my boxer briefs on, as she began to pull them down as well she then removes her short shorts and panties, this was a new side of Revy that I never knew about.

Heck, there was a lot that I didn't know about her.

So, I placed my hands onto her breasts and Revy placed my shaft inside of her.

She began to buck up and down as I felt myself getting harder down there.

"You know, I don't know how to explain this, but I feel there might be a connection between you and I." Revy said panting as she began to thrust up and down like a piston in a car.

I leaned up and began to kiss her again, she continued to keep on thrusting making me want her more and more, so I placed her into the doggy position onto the bed as I began to do her from behind.

I placed my hands onto her hips for control.

"Yeah you might be right that there might be something between you and me. But right now, I just want to enjoy this between us." I said, As I kept thrusting inside of Revy.

It was like Helen said when she died and gave me Daisy, I needed something to love and since my Mustang was stolen and Daisy was killed. I could feel all of my worries and sorrows just melt away as I continued to thrust deep inside of my partner.

"If you're going to come there John, you might want to go ahead and do it, it's a safe day for me." Revy said, and I could feel myself on the verge of climaxing, and at least I don't have to worry about getting Revy pregnant.

"Alright, I think I'm about to come." I said, as I thrusted a few times and climaxed inside of Revy.

Instead of laying in bed, we decided to get dressed and ready for work. I mean there could be another job from Balalaika.

[Later that morning at the Lagoon Company office...]

Revy and I were ready for another job and it turned out that Balalaika and Kiyome both had a job for us, mostly Kiyome since Chang was responsible for Winston's death.

She found one of Chang's businesses that could use a bit of roughening up.

"This is a job for both John and Revy, Dutch, I have another job for you and I'll lend you two of my finest assassins to aid you." Kiyome said as she smoked her cigarette through a medium smoking stick.

Kiyome then handed me a manilla folder and inside it was information on the target. It was one of Chang's connections from China, his name is Gun Pi Yao (Which is pronounced...Goon-Pea-Yeow), and he was in charge of a Triad that had a deep connection to Chang, and this guy also despises the Continental along with all of the assassins in it.

"Oh and John, if you see Gun Pi Yao, give him a message for me." Balalaika said, she then came up to me and whispered the message in Russian.

The message was, [You'd best hope that Brother Chang doesn't get killed by the boogeyman.]

This just put a smile on my face knowing that I was going to hunt down more of Chang's men knowing that the Baba Yaga is going to take more lives since he's in Roanapur.

So, Revy and I decided to go after one of Chang's connections, and Kiyome was going to give me three stacks of gold coins for a picture of the deceased Triad connection to Chang.

It turns out the target was being held at one of Chang's gambling front and it was heavily guarded, but Kiyome decided to send the albino twins as back up, they are a pair of assassins who work together and they also happen to be Kiyome's bodyguards, their names were Alex and Brianna.

Alex was a male assassin and Brianna was his twin sister,they are the most elite assassins in the history of the contiental.

And they were waiting for us, they wanted in on the hit of Chang's Triad connection for what Chang did to Winston.

"Hello John." Both Alex and Brianna said in unison, they both know about me through Kiyome.

"Alex, Brianna, I take it that you're here for the job as well?" I asked, and it turns out that they were earning their gold coin from the new head of the Continental.

"We'll take you to the destination of the target." Alex said as both Revy and I got into the back of the car, Alex got into the driver's seat and Brianna was in the passenger's seat.

The twins always had their vehicle stocked with the best guns that gold coins could buy.

"If you need weapons John, we always carry our weapons in the trunk, and we do charge for them." Brianna said, and I pulled out a small stack of gold coins and gave it to Brianna.

"What kind of gun are you looking for?" Brianna asked, I needed an assault rifle at best to take down the enemy.

"I need a carbine assault rifle." I answered and she counted the coins, she then nodded, it turned that they had a fully custom M4A1 carbine assault rifle for sale.

As soon as we got to our destination, Alex popped the trunk of the vehicle and both Revy and I got out with Brianna, Brianna then grabbed the assault rifle along with some clips for the gun and gave them to me.

"Take real good care of it, John." Brianna said, and the plan was to find the target and eliminate him but this place was tightly secured.

The twins took one side of the building, while Revy and I took the other, as soon as we all got into the building, the security was looking for us, and we needed to stay low so we don't get detected.

The first guard came close to me, and that's when I fired the first shot and the bullet whizzed through the guy's skull killing him.

But there was a sound of gunfire in the room where the target was staying, and we couldn't tell just yet, who fired those shots.

The only thing that was on my mind, who fired the shot and who was that shot intended for.

People began to clear out of the gambling hall screaming in fear from the gunshot, the bodyguards knew that there were assassins and they were looking for us.

One guard spotted me and he drew out a Beretta M9 and pointed it at me, but with the squeeze of the trigger, I fired a single bullet taking out the guard as the bullet whizzed right through his neck severing his juglar vein and he bled out to death.

Another guard pulled out a knife and tried to stab me with it, but I grabbed his arm and did a Judo flip into a Ju-jitsu style armbar snapping the arm and bone began to stick out.

So I took the knife and stabbed him under the chin and the blade pierced through the bottom of the bodyguard's jaw and into his brain killing him.

One guard shot me, but luckily I was wearing a flak jacket which protected

me from the force of the bullets, so I pulled out my Heckler and Koch USP .45 semi automatic handgun with extended barrel as I squeezed the trigger twice shooting two shots, and both bullets hit the target in the chest puncturing a lung and going into his heart as well.

Just then, out of the room from above, was a corpse of the target that we were supposed to kill came flying out of the window that overlooked the gambling floor as it laid there like a limp ragdoll, and looking over us, was a half Chinese-half caucasian teenager who look like he was about 18 or 19 and he had a custom Platinum 1911 Colt .45, and juding by the wound inflicted on the guy's head, he was the one who killed the connection of Chang.

"Wait, I think I know that kid, that's Chang's bastard kid, I heard when Chang went to Boston and dealt with some business with a rival Triad group, he knocked up some Irish-American chick and she gave birth to this kid that worked for the Irish mob and to this day, he's been looking to kill his dad." Revy said, I just hope he's on our side.

So I pulled out the camera and took a snapshot of the dead Triad connection, it turned out that the twins have made a connection with the son of Chang.

"John Wick, I need to have a word with you, meet me at Hotel Moscow's headquarters." The young assassin called out, he wanted to have a meeting with me.

[Hotel Moscow's mansion]

As soon as we got called to Balalaika's, it turned out that Chang's son Aiden was looking for some personal payback.

"What is it that you wish to talk to me about?" I asked, and young Aiden had a proposition for me.

"I know we both want to take down my father, and Ms. Kiyome is wanting me to join the Continental. And I need your training to become an assassin. Will you train me." Aiden asked, and I knew that I might die someday, and I need someone to take on the name Baba Yaga after I'm gone, so I accepted his offer.

"Alright, we'll start your training first thing tomorrow, and make sure you bring plenty of ammunition." I said as I extended my hand out to him and we both shook on the deal.

[To Be Continued...]

**BloodyDemon666:** Well guys, I hope you really enjoyed this, and I'll try to add a back story about Chang and his son Aiden.

**John: **Please be sure to leave a review along with any ideas for future chapters, which could be very helpful.

**Rock:** And faves along with follows will be thankful let alone optional.

**Balalaika: **And one more thing, if the author screwed up in any way or form possible, please be courteous about it, and do *not* bomb about it.

**BloodyDemon666: **So, on behalf of all of us here until the next chapter, this is the master of chaos and the commander of the legion of corpses BloodyDemon666 saying so long my demonic corpses!


	5. A Son's Redemption

Chapter 5: A Son's Redemption

**BloodyDemon666: **Hey guys, sorry if I haven't been writing this as of late, I've been working on an Akame Ga Kill/Black Lagoon story as of late called "Kill The Roanapur Empire", and I've been hitting it home with reviews!

**John: **I understand, sometimes you have ideas, and if it's good it's kind of hard to let go of those ideas.

**BloodyDemon666: **Yeah, and people have been eating up on me fighting with a corrupt empress, and I've had to fight the demon known as Krampus, and I'm on the warpath of reclaiming the proto-teigu and killing the demon who does Jiulan's bidding. Also, I do know that there's a second John Wick coming, and I do want to see it!

**Aiden: **What about me?

**BloodyDemon666:** Alright, I'll be sure that you're in here too, anyway here's the next chapter…

Chng received the news that his son has just come to Roanapur, and he was infuriated about the news…

"So it seems that my bastard son has made his way here, no matter. Send out a hit squad and put a bounty on both Jonathan and Aiden along with fry face, Hotel Moscow, Lagoon Company, and the Continental. Double it if they can bring back their corpses." Chang said, the men acknowledged what the orders were and one guy called out the execution order in Cantonese.

Aiden needed to know how to properly become an assassin, he needed to know how to properly disperse of any enemies and how to properly use Gun-fu.

Little did we know, Chang's hit squad was coming after us, and they were armed with automatic weapons, and this seemed like a good time to use this as a moment of proper training.

"Alright Aiden, if you want to become a professional assassin, here's your test, try to take out more assassin's than me." I said, Aiden then pulled out two M1911 Colt .45s and I pulled out my trusty Heckler and Koch USP .45 handgun.

The bullets began to fly as the enemy began to shoot at us, so we both fled for cover trying to get out of harm's way.

張說他想要他的兒子和約翰·威克的屍體，確保你得到他們，當他們好，死了。[Chang said that he wants the corpses of his son and John Wick, make sure that you get them when they're good and dead.] The leader said in Cantonese, the other assassin's began to move in single file, but Aiden had an idea, divide and conquer.

So he slipped behind a building and I had to make sure that he didn't get hurt. One assassin came right at me with a knife, so I grabbed his arm snapping it with my Jiu Jitsu background, the bone in the arm stuck out and the assassin wailed in pain. I then took the knife and stabbed the assassin in the chest, he then laid dead on the ground.

Aiden then sneaks up behind the men and begins to lay down a flurry of bullets, it turned out that he was faster on the draw than his enemies, when the bullets Aiden fired went through the assassin's chests and they all collapsed onto the ground with their blood pouring out onto the street.

"How's that for teamwork?" Aiden asked, and I gotta say, that's not bad for a beginner.

"Who taught you?" I asked, and his answer shocked me…

"You remember Marcus? He was the one who taught me all about the ways of becoming an assassin, and Marcus was more of a father to me, than that bastard running the Triad will ever be." Aiden sneered, he hated let alone denounced Chang since he was never there for him. "And when Viggo killed Marcus, I had a piece of me torn apart, and before he died, he told me that if anything happened to him, that I was to find you." He also added, I can't believe that Marcus taught this kid, there was one guy still breathing, so Aiden grabbed him and put the barrel of the M1911 Colt .45. Under his chin with the intent to pull the trigger.

告訴我父親保留了他的所有錢，或者一些有用的東西，我可以用來對付他.[Tell me where my father keeps all of his money, or something useful I can use against him.] Aiden said in Cantonese, I can't believe he's good at speaking Cantonese.

你想要關於你的老人的信息？[You want information on your old man?] Asked the injured assassin and this just began to tick off Aiden.

我現在告訴我，我會結束你的生活快速和乾淨，但如果你提起我，我發誓他媽的神，我會讓那些子彈傷害更糟...[I do, either tell me now, and I'll end your life quick and clean, but if you jerk me around, I swear to fucking god, I'll make those bullet wounds hurt worse...] Aiden then stuck his thumb into a bullet wound and the wounded assassin then screamed in pain. 談論！[Talk!] Aiden snapped, and the assassin spat blood in Aiden's face.

好吧，你想結束你的爸爸，他有一個藏在他的賭博窩，他有很多關於俄羅斯巴拉萊卡的信息，如果你想傷害張，那麼你更好地銷毀那個藏品作為一個跡象， 意義業務。[Alright, you want to end your dad, he's got a stash within one of his gambling dens, he has a lot of information on the Russian Balalaika, if you want to hurt Chang, then you better destroy that stash as a sign that you're meaning business.] The Triad assassin said and Aiden pulled the trigger on the assassin killing him with a single bullet.

"Much obliged." Aiden said as he holstered the pistols, I had no idea what was going on, but something tells me that we're going to be in for a fight of our lives.

"Did you find out what you need?" I asked, and Aiden nodded, he had the info on where Chang keeps all of his goods.

[Chang's Gambling Den…]

We were standing outside of Chang's gambling den, and the place was heavily guarded, he knew that we were coming here,.and it turned out that Revy wanted in on the action as well.

Aiden then pulls out an iPad and shows a 3D map of the gambling den.

"Okay, here's the plan, Revy, you take the back, make sure that no one walks away alive to tell the dragon what's going on, John, you're with me, we're going right through the front and take as many of these bastards out, we'll meet up in dad's office and torch all the money and any other contents inside, maybe burn the whole building down as well." Aiden said, and that just put a smile on Revy's face.

Revy then headed for the back entrance of the gambling den, whereas Aiden and I headed right for the front, we both had a pair of high powered fully custom HK416 carbine assault rifles equipped.

Aiden had the first guard and I had the other, we both took out the targets in synchronized headshots and both guards dropped to the ground dead.

The sounds of mahjong pieces rattling, card games being played along with the indistinct chatter of the gamblers along with the strong smell of opium filled the area, we need to be very cautious about what we do here.

Chang's office was upstairs and we needed to deal with the guards, but Revy had that covered, she began to shoot up some of Chang's guards, and we did the same, the gamblers began to run out of the building as the dealers also pulled out their guns trying to shoot at us, Adien then flipped over one of the gambling tables and used it for a makeshift cover, as soon as one of the dealers had run out of bullets, Aiden took the shot and killed the dealer with a removal of the dealer's left eye and a huge crater in the back of his skull.

The guards began to close in on Aiden's position and I needed to do something fast, so I decided to move in on them before they had a chance to harm Chang's son.

The guard had his sights on Aiden, but I popped him off with a bullet to the back of his head, I then slung the rifle over my shoulder and pulled out my pistol, one guard charged at me and I shot him right in the foot, then the knee, the stomach and finally the neck where he bled out.

Aiden then pulls out his dual 1911 Colt .45s knowing that we need to make it to Chang's office if we need to send Chang a message that we're not going to be fucked by him.

Chang was watching the whole thing unfold in his mansion as he was beginning to become more and more infuriated with me and his son.

"So it seems that my son is intending to make his presence known, find Rock and bring him to me." Chang said, and two Triads went out to get the Japanese businessman.

As soon as the place was cleared out, Aiden then opened the vault and inside it was a huge stack of money and also there were also some blackmail along with technical documents made for overthrowing Balalaika, and I didn't want it being used against her.

So Aiden and I gathered all of the documents and placed it onto the stack of money, Revy then joins us as she knew that Chang was collecting information on Balalaika and how she operates, she was so infuriated about all the photos and blackmail he could use against her.

"Let's fucking torch it, send Chang a message." Revy said and we all lit up incendiary grenades as they exploded, the inferno set all the papers and other stuff that was in the pile including the money ablaze.

The message was clear, this was a warning for Chang not to mess with the Baba Yaga, and his newest apprentice.

[To Be Continued…]

**BloodyDemon666: **Hey guys, I know it's not much, but this is the best I got for right now, it's been awhile since I updated.

**John:** Just be sure to leave a review if possible, faves and follows are optional, but they are welcome.

**Balalaika: **Any ideas for future chapters will be needed to keep this story alive.

**BloodyDemon666:** And until the next chapter, this is the demon signing off!


	6. A Father's Wrath

Chapter 6: A Father's Wrath

**BloodyDemon666: **Hey guys, Demon here, this is going to be a bit unsavory for me to write this, and it seems that WFTC141 wants me to add in a character who happens to be an assassin for the continental, but I'm going to have him be a double agent for the continental spying on Chang's operations, also this is going to be a "This choice has a consequence" moment, and I needed to spark John with his war against Chang! So I'm going to give fair warning, this chapter is going to have a severe graphic torture scene in here, so without further ado, here's the next chapter…

[Temporary third person view: Undisclosed location]

Rock was left in solitary confinement, stripped down to his underwear, burlap sack placed over his head, hands and feet tied to the chair, and there was nothing but silence, he knew that this was bad news, which meant Chang was pissed off to a point that he was seeing red and he wanted someone to pay the price for having a loss like all of his money including leverage over Balalaika.

"Your sins against me are really giving me a total headache and now with that so called Baba Yaga, John Wick. He's becoming more of a thorn in my side, and someone needs to pay." Chang said, as he took a pipe wrench and he swung it into Rock's left kneecap making a very loud crack, Rock screamed in pain as Chang was only getting started, he then swung into Rocks chest breaking a couple of ribs, Rock began to cough up blood.

"Is that the best you got? You pussy!" Rock asked, Chang then slammed his foot into Rock's face knocking out a couple of teeth and Rock spat them out, but Chang picked them up as some type of trophy.

Rock was beaten and bashed, but Chang wasn't done just yet, He swung the pipe wrench into his right shoulder, dislocating his shoulder, Rock yelped in so much pain.

But Chang wasn't done just yet, Chang followed it up with a fist to the left eye, causing Rock to have a wicked shiner.

"Bring the car around, we're going for a ride." Chang said, and he placed the burlap sack over the head of the Japanese businessman.

Chang then cut the restraints off of Rock as he got him out of the chair, outside the building where he was being held, and tossed into the trunk of a black four door sedan.

The car drove through Roanapur, and they came to the bridge where the noose was, the car then parked right in front of the bridge, Chang opened the trunk and removed the burlap sack and grabbed Rock by the head of his jet black hair.

"Why the fuck are you doing this chang?" Rock asked, still pretty beat up, Chang then punched Rock in the stomach knocking the wind out of him.

"Your buddy, Jonathan Wick burned not only, my money from the gambling den, but also crucial evidence along with blackmail, recordings and other numerous items I could use against fry-face, and that was priceless, PRICELESS!" Chang snapped, but Rock began to laugh knowing that it was an act of karma.

"Maybe it be because you desecrated John's deceased wife Helen." Rock said, just then one of Chang's men grabbed Rock as they all climbed the bridge, this was starting to look grim for Rock.

Chang grabbed the noose that was hanging on the bridge, tied it around Rock neck, and tightened it.

"Do you have any last words?" Chang asked, Rock then spat a mix of blood and saliva at Chang as it hit his glasses along with his cheek.

Out of a spite of anger, Chang pushes Rock off the bridge, a few seconds of silence, then *SNAP!* Rock's neck was broken, and he was now dead.

Then a black panel door van appeared with some continental assassins inside it, the Triads began lining up the assassins as they all had burlap sacks over their heads, Chang pulls out one of his pistols and began to pop the assassins one by one.

One Triad came over to Chang as he combed his fingers through his hair, he was having a stressful day, and he needed someone to take care of John Wick.

"Sir, it seems that one of the assassins from the mainland is on his way here, Xen Mao." The Triad informed, but one assassin wasn't going to be enough, he needed to be sure that two were going to do the job.

"It's good that we're going to be having the white haired devil of China, but I got another assassin in the books, call Scorch." Chang said, the Triad then dialed the number for the assassin named Scorch.

The Triad then handed Chang the phone as it rang a few times, then an African-American voice came over the other end.

"Whatever this is about Chang, I need to finish up on another project." Scorch said on the other end, as the sound of a match being lit and the sound of someone screaming as the sounds of a victim being burned alive.

"I have a contract for you for three stacks of gold coins." Chang said, and this just caught the attention of the assassin.

"I'm listening." said Scorch, Chang had this to say…

"I need you to come to Roanapur and kill John Wick." Chang said, luckily it turned out that the assassin was doing a job in Bangkok, so he wasn't too far from Roanapur.

"I'll be over in an hour." Scorch said as he hung up the phone, Chang also hung up the phone as well.

[John's POV]

I received a call from Kiyome, it turned out she saw the incident with Rock along with a small group of continental assassins who were sent to deal with Chang, only to get killed by him.

This just boiled my blood to a point that I was seeing red, it turned out that Rock's death was a retaliation for burning up all the information on Balalaika and all of his money as well, but it seems that this war between the two of us has gotten personal.

Little did I know, that there were two assassins coming after me, and I knew for a fact, that I was a marked man.

[To Be continued…]

**BloodyDemon666: **Well guys, I know it's kind of short, I've been a little on the side of wanting to get other projects done as well, but I really started watching Triage X and it's a good anime, if you're a fan of HOTD, you have got to check out Triage X because it's from the artist that did the art of HOTD. And as for WFTC141, I'll bring in Scorch next chapter along with my assassin as well. I know this was unsavory to write, and I've been scraping at the bottom of the barrel for ideas, so feel free to leave a review, fave and or follow. Until the next chapter this the Demon signing off!


	7. Rock's Funeral

Chapter 7: Rock's Funeral

**BloodyDemon666:** The last chapter as you should know was the consequence of John's actions to Chang, but I'm going to keep the idea of Chang having a daughter for the sequel.

**John:** You're planning on doing a sequel?

**BloodyDemon666:** If this is successful, then yes, but for right now we not some major loose ends to tie up before we call this closed.

**Revy: **Like what?

**BloodyDemon666: **Like for instance, setting up Rock's funeral…

**Balalaika: **We do apologize for the incident that happened with Chang and to the Rock fans for his untimely death.

[The Rip off church]

It was just another day here in Roanapur, and all the members of the continental along with Lagoon Company and Hotel Moscow, we were going through the service of the deceased, Eda was crying the most since she was harbouring a secret from Revy.

Revy was trying to hold her feeling for Rock since they been together, but she was torn from the inside since she couldn't be able to protect Rock, and even now, it was causing tears of anger and sadness to flow out of Revy as she balled a pair of fist and gritted her teeth.

"Goddamnit! Rock, why the fuck did you have to get yourself killed?!" Revy asked angrily as she walked up to Rock's coffin and slammed her fist onto it, she then broke down by kneeling next the coffin, arms sitting on top of it, head buried in her arms, and began to cry.

"I've never seen Revy like this." Dutch said as he placed a hand on my shoulder, I also felt a need of revenge for what Chang did, he just crossed a line and I'm going to hunt him down and make him suffer for the things he did, Chang desecrated my late wife's grave, then he killed Winston, then he goes and kills an innocent man who did him no wrong, for that, I will be seeking some major recompense.

"Dutch, I promise that what just happened here, is not going to be in vain, I will make sure that Chang is going to answer for what he did." I said, and it was time to take Rock outside and give him the proper burial.

Dutch, Benny, Boris and I acted as the Pallbearers to bring him to his final resting place, which was sad that it wasn't back home in Japan.

Behind me Aiden lead the others out in procession.

Revy looked more and more out of it as she was being held up, then...out of the corner of my eye I saw movement.

I thought it was a bird or something, but that nonetheless got me nervous, The feeling of my H&amp;K P30L was more heightened.

We placed the coffin containing our dear departed friend on the ground and Sister Yolanda started the ceremony.

Soon each of those gather gave their own eulogy about him.

The next thing we did was to lower the coffin into the ground, Balalaika had her men cover the coffin with a Japanese flag and gave a twenty one gun salute, each soldier shooting three times, but on the third time I noticed some blood on one of the soldiers The soldier fell down and it turned out he was mortally wounded and he could still fight, turning around I noticed that the Triad's crawling out of the woodwork.

"Damn!" Yolanda said before she fired a shot with her gold plated Desert Eagle. Кто-то убить этих неуважительные трахается![Translation: Someone kill these disrespectful fucks!] Balalaika was screaming in Russian while her men were opening fire.

It was at this point a song Viggo use to sing; an old nursery rhyme about the Baba Yaga was playing inside my head.

Behind one of Chang's men I noticed a series of opened unmarked graves, so pulling out my gun I quickly shot them, filling up a grave.

After killing those three I spotted one of his lieutenants, rushing up to him I grabbed the man by his ridiculous looking tie and forced him back towards a grave, the one next to the grave containing the three I killed.

I plucked a grenade from his belt and shoved it in his mouth and forced it to be lodged in his throat, after a quick shove into the second grave the grenade exploded killing him instantly.

A Triad member was running up only to be shot down by Revy with her Sword Cutlass.

Looking around I saw Benny had taken cover along with Eda, Dutch had one Triad in a headlock and snapped his neck while Balalaika...well she did something that I won't describe out of common decency and trust me, it's not pretty.

After the battle we place all of the corpses into the empty grave and resumed with Rock's funeral, finally laying him to rest.

"Why didn't you join in Eda?" I heard Revy ask and she placed her hands onto her stomach.

"I got some news to tell you, I'm carrying Rock's child." Eda said, and this was a total bombshell to everyone.

Revy was about to pop her lid in anger since she doesn't even know that Rock and Eda were having a fling with each other and now the nun is carrying a businessman's child and the child is going to grow up without a father.

"You mean to tell me, that you're knocked up by Rock?!" Revy snapped as she was having a vein sticking out her forehead.

"Revy, that's enough! Why did you wait until now to tell us? And how long did you know you were pregnant?" Dutch asked, and Eda bowed her head and she began to shed tears of sadness and anger.

"I'm two weeks pregnant, and I wanted to leave Rock a legacy in case something happened to him, John, I want you to be the godfather of my child." Eda said, and I accepted her offer of being the child's godfather.

[Outskirts of Roanapur…]

The Assassin Known as Scorch arrived at the bridge where Rock was hanged from, he then pulled out his phone and called Chang.

Here's a little about Scorch, he happens to be akimbo style assassin just like Revy, but he's got the appearance of Deadshot from Suicide Squad movie, he also has a Spetsnaz issue AK-47 along with a pair of Kimber Warrior 1911 Colt .45s and he has a two piece suit with a red tie.

"I have arrived in Roanapur, and I hear that John has taken care of most of your men since I saw that the graveyard has gotten some more corpses added to it." Scorch said, Chang was infuriated that he lost a lot of men to the Baba Yaga.

"Alright, I'm going to put it out on the table, if you tend to screw me over, then I'll hunt you down and skin you alive. I want John Wick dead, do you hear me?" Chang asked, and there was a dark aura around Scorch as he said in a cold tone of voice.

"What's in it for me?" Scorch asked, and Chang made an offer…

"I'll pay you $2,000,000,000 and I will clear you of your debts to me, also John was the one who murdered Winston." Chang offered and lied to Scorch, and Scorch knew that he couldn't trust the cocky son of a bitch, and he happened to be an old friend to John as well.

"Alright, consider it done." Scorch said as he hung up the phone and got back into his car.

[To Be continued…]

**BloodyDemon666: **Well guys, here's another chapter for you.

**John: **The next chapter will be a confrontation between me and WhiskeyFoxtrotTangoCharlie141's character Scorch.

**BloodyDemon666: **And I'll be turning another year older tomorrow, the big 28!

**Dutch: **Happy Birthday!

**BloodyDemon666: **Thanks, anyway, feel free to leave a review, along with any faves and or follows, plus good news, I'll be doing a sequel to this as well, since I've been getting a lot of good reviews as well. Also special thanks to Autistic-Grizzly for helping me with this chapter as well. And until the next action filled chapter, this is the demon saying so long!


	8. Warpath To Revenge!

Chapter 8: Warpath To Revenge!

**BloodyDemon666: **Well guys, I'm almost towards the end of the story, but rest assured, I will be doing a sequel to this, but in able to do that, I'll need to get my hands on John Wick Chapter 2, and it's time to bring in Scorch and Xen Mao, two of Chang's hired hitmen to kill the Baba Yaga, but it turns out that Scorch was a former member of the continental, so without further ado...here's the next chapter!

[The day after Rock's funeral…]

It was too hard for me to swallow the fact that Rock is gone, Revy was punching a wall when it is unable to fight back, she was having tears of anger and sadness pouring from her face.

"GODDAMMIT! WHY THE FUCK DID ROCK HAVE TO GET KILLED?!" Revy shouted with each punch as blood began to seep out of her knuckles, she was punching the wall really hard.

Just then Dutch showed up with a job for me, he handed me a picture of a target that had a close connection to Chang and he needed to be offed.

"Balalaika says that this guy here is Chang's only bag man, and he launders all of Chang's dirty money, if you kill him and burn the money, then it'll send a clear message to Chang and make sure that he knows that we're not going to let one of ours get killed off." Dutch said as I nodded, I knew that killing off a member of Lagoon company was crossing a line in the sand, and I swear Chang will need to think twice before he even goes and kills off someone that is close to us, as I was about to leave, Revy grabbed my wrist as I turned around and she inhaled sharply asking me for a favor.

"John, when you see Chang, I want you to make sure that he suffers for killing Rock, and make sure you come back alive, I don't want to lose you like I lost Rock. So you find Chang and set his ass ablaze!" Revy said as she began to sob.

So I pulled her in and wrapped my arms around her, she then sobbed in my chest and I knew for a fact, that the rage went from being a spark to a raging inferno.

She then came up to my face and we both kissed and it was all I needed to get that spark going, then I heard the sound of a car horn outside the office and it turned out it was Aiden and he had a 1971 Pontiac Firebird.

He got out of the car, as I went out of the office, he went to the trunk of the car and he opens the trunk, inside of the trunk were assortment of launchers, submachine guns, and carbine rifles.

"You like John?" Aiden asked, and I was kind of curious why we needed all of this hardware.

"What's with all of these guns?" I asked and Aiden let out a major smile, he consulted with Kiyome and he is now a member of the Continental.

"It turns out that dirty rat bastard father of mine is going to have his bag man heavily guarded and Kiyome's wanting all of them dead, but we also might have to confront Scorch and Kiyome want's him alive so don't kill him." Aiden said as he handed me the keys to the muscle car.

"Also before I forget, Balalaika wanted to relay a message for you to tell the bag man luckily I can speak Russian as well, the message is, Сатана будет веселиться вместе с вами, вместе с вашим боссом, когда вы попадете в ад. [Satan is going to have fun with you, along with your boss when you get to hell.]" Aiden added and I knew that this war was going to be a bloodbath.

"I'll be sure to relay the message to the bag man when I see him." I said as I took the keys from him and we both got into the car, he then pulls out his phone and received a message along with a picture of the bag man's car, it turned out to be a gray four door sedan and it's going to be followed by four black four door sedans along with a Black SUV.

He then pulls up a tracking device and it turned out he also happened to plant a tracker on the bag man's car.

Aiden turned on the tracking device, and the device showed a red blip on a local map, and it seemed that the blip began to move south, which means they were on a collection run.

I then placed the car into drive and began to make a move onto the bag man's car, we began to move through the streets, the venom in my veins for Chang was building up, and with each passing second the more of my need to kill people rises.

As soon as we saw the cars, the bag man was being escorted into the building with a couple of Triad bodyguards along with a former Continental assassin known only as Scorch.

We both got out of the car, and Aiden opened the trunk of the car as we both began to pull out a bunch of weapons and we both strapped them to our bodies and we needed to make sure that we could be able to move freely and that no one is going to walk away from this.

Aiden had an MP5K, an M4A1 carbine, and a SPAS-12 shotgun, I equipped the HK416 carbine, Uzi, along with a Benelli M4 Super 90 semiautomatic shotgun.

"Ready to do this" Aiden asked, and I nodded knowing that we were ready to take down the bag man, but Aiden pulled out a remote bomb and placed it under the SUV, he then armed the bomb and we began to head into the building, the placed turned out to be a Russian roulette staging area and I had no idea that Chang was collecting money from them, but we need to make sure that no one walks away, both Aiden and I both entered the building armed with shotguns as we both began to storm the building.

As soon as we were inside, the guards drew their guns but we both took them out with a series of well placed chest shots as the buckshots ripped through the bodyguards, one of them was headed for the door, but Aiden had cut him short by detonating the explosives inside the cars and the explosive wreckage left no chance of escape.

Just then, the assassin Scorch appeared with his dual M1911A1 Colt .45s in both hand and he began to shoot the other bodyguards.

"John Wick! You and I have a score to settle!" Scorch yelled from the back as he continued to shoot more of Chang's Triads, this kind of confused me, why was he killing Chang's men, both Aiden and I flipped a pair of tables as we needed some makeshift cover.

Scorch fired his guns into the tables and we needed to be careful it turned out his guns had armor piercing bullets and they were tearing through the table like a hot knife through butter, Aiden then pulled out a flashbang grenade and intends to use it, he pulls the pin on the grenade and tosses it into Scorch's direction, there was a solid white flash and this gave me an opportunity to confront the assassin.

So I quickly ran up to the temporarily blinded and deaf assassin as I punched him right in the face and had him pinned to the ground.

"Why are you doing this Scorch? Why are you betraying the continental?" I asked as I grabbed him by his suit, he had a debt he needed to pay off Chang and it turned out that Chang also needed someone from the continental to keep tabs on the owner.

"I needed to get out of Chang's clutches and he has amassed a giant debt on me, he said that if I can kill you, then I'll have a clean slate, and he also said that you're the one who killed Winston." Scorch said, and that last part was an atrocious lie to get the assassin motivated.

"Chang lied to you about me killing Winston, when he was the one who executed him, and that's not all, he also desecrated and burned my wife's grave. Now I really want that fucker dead." I growled through gritted teeth, but I also knew that if he was a fool to trust Chang, the first chance Chang sees, he's going to put a bullet in Scorch's head and walk away like nothing ever happened.

"Alright John, I hope you're telling the truth, if you aren't and you're trying to cover your own ass, I'll hunt your ass down and fucking kill you myself." Scorch promised, just then, Aiden pointed his .45 at Scorch, and I had placed my hand on his wrist lowering his weapon.

"I'm warning you now, if you kill John, you got me to answer to." Aiden said trying to defend me and he holstered his sidearm, it turned out that the bag man was hiding in a corner office, and I kicked in the door, now it was time for the message to be sent, Aiden tossed me a frag grenade, and I walked into the office with the intent to kill this man.

"Please don't kill me, I-I had nothing to do with this." The bag man pleaded, and with that, I pulled the pin from the grenade and shoved it into the bag man's mouth as he had tears pouring from his eyes, he knew he was going to die.

And on the desk was a stack of Chang's dirty money, there had to be at least $500,000 cash, so I doused the money with alcohol which happened to the only flammable substance around, and pulled out a lighter setting the cash on fire and as I walked away calmly the grenade in the bag man's mouth exploded killing him as well.

The deed was done, now it was time to find the other assassin and kill him as well, but we have no idea where he might be lurking.

[Outside the building]

Xen Mao pulled out his phone and called Chang, he knew that there only one person he could trust, and that was the white haired devil of China.

"Mr. Chang, I'm very unfortunate to say this but it seems that Scorch has betrayed you and John Wick has just killed your bag man." Xen Mao stated, and this just displeased Chang on a whole nother level.

"Talk about the epitome of betrayal, I'll deal with Scorch, you stick to your assignment and kill John Wick." Chang said, and the message was very clear when Chang said it.

"Consider it done." Xen Mao said as he ended the call and tucked the phone away in his suit.

Now the real fun begins…

[To Be Continued…]

**BloodyDemon666: **Hahaha! Two chapters left guys, now things are really heating up!

**John: **Plus a special thanks for WFTC141 along with Autistic Grizzly for the help that they have given along with the support of all the fans out there, without you guys, this story would never have been written.

**Dutch:** So feel free to leave a review, we really need those to keep this story going!

**Aiden: **Also faves and follows are still optional and it shows how much you like this story.

**Revy: **When the hell are we going to kill some more people? I mean I never got any of the action!

**BloodyDemon666: **You'll need to wait Revy, so until the next action packed chapter, this is the master of chaos and the commander of the legion of corpses BloodyDemon666 saying, so long everybody!


	9. The Devil's Loose End

Chapter 9: The Devil's Loose

End

**BloodyDemon666:** This is it guys! The last hurdle before the finish line, and the only thing standing in the way of John Wick and Chang is the "White Haired Devil Of China" Xen Mao. Also, I'm going to explain how Rock and Eda conceived a child, so that's going to be my first priority, I wanted to save it towards the end, but since the story's coming to a close...so I figured it'd be best if I got it out of the way, also I had to bury my great uncle Alan who passed away last month a couple of days ago, he was only 47 years old and I know he's in a better place, so not only do I dedicate this chapter to him, but this whole story to his memory! To my uncle Alan, rest in peace. Anyway, here's the next chapter.

[Rip Off Church: Temporary Third Person View]

Eda was holding a letter that was addressed to her before Rock died, so she decided to read it again.

[Rock's voice]

_Eda,_

_I know for a fact that there are some things that I've done that could get me killed, and if that time comes, I'll be ready for it. If there's one thing I don't regret is having sex with you, and for that, I wanted to thank you for giving me that moment of happiness. But before I forget, if you do get pregnant, and I'm not there for the child, I want you to be happy with our child and tell them all about their father, I wish I could see you one last time, but I will need to atone for the things that I have done. I know that it'll be hard at first, but try to make something out of your life and try to raise the kid well. Until we see each other again._

_Your one true love,_

_-Rock_

Eda closed the note and she began to sob as she missed Rock, she could feel the touch of him as she held her hand over her stomach knowing that she's going to be having a baby.

Just then, Rock's spirit came right behind her and placed his hands on top of hers, as he just disappeared making Eda wish that he could come back, but he was long gone and there was no way he was coming back, but there's one thing that Eda isn't going to forget for as long as she lives, was when Rock and her became one the night before he died.

[Rip off church, the night before Rock's death…]

Rock was called in by Eda saying that she needed his services, so he entered into the rip off church and Eda was sitting in the front pew reading a bible, she then slams it shut.

"I thought you'd never come Rock." Eda said as she looked back at Rock, she then got up and walked over to Rock.

"You said you wanted me for something?" Rock asked, and Eda began to pull Rock in as the two of them kissed.

"You haven't done anything with Two Hands, have you?" Eda asked, and Rock shook his head no, he knew that Revy and John were together.

"Where's sister Yolanda?" Rock asked out of curiosity, he didn't want to break any rules with the church.

"She's out on a job, and we got the church to ourselves." Eda smiled and she began to undress along with Rock.

**Lemon in 3...2...1…**

As soon as both Rock and Eda were both stripped of their clothing Rock and Eda both began to kiss more, then he dropped down to her breasts as he began to suck on them, Eda was moaning in lustful pleasure as she was enjoying his need of releasing his sexual tensions as much as she had, even though they're both experiencing sex for the first time, just then, Rock began to go down on Eda, before coming to Roanapur, there were a lot of coworkers of his that bragged about having sex with a lot of women, but he stayed silent through them since he didn't want anything to do with it, but this was his time, and he was getting it on with a beautiful nun.

He then began to stick his tongue deep inside of Eda's opening, Eda placed her hands on the back of Rock's head as she was going through a sense of sexual bliss.

"Just like that Rocky, but deeper!" Eda moaned as Rock pulled her in more and slid his tongue deeper inside of her.

Her lustful moans were getting louder as she was on the verge of climaxing into Rock's mouth.

As soon as Rock had a mouthful of Eda's love juices, Eda pulled him in and they both kissed as she began to taste herself.

"Do you like how you taste?" Rock asked, and Eda really enjoyed it.

"I'm ready for you now." Eda whispered as she licked Rock's ear and Rock had Eda bent over a pew as she spread her legs for Rock to enter inside her, and Rock took his love rod and gently placed it inside of Eda as she tried to withstand the pain of having her lover entering inside of her and with that, Rock slid himself deep inside Eda as she let out a lustful gasp, then it turned out that both Rock and Eda have now become one person.

"Are you alright Eda?" Rock asked, and Eda nodded, she wanted more of Rock and Rock began to slowly thrust inside of Eda as her lustful moan were growing louder as Rock began to move his hips back and forth, and sweat began to form on both of the lovers.

"Fuck me harder Rocky, fuck me harder!" Eda panted as Rock began to push himself deeper into Eda as he began to hit her G-spot.

"Eda, if I keep going like this, I won't be able to hold back." Rock said, but it was okay with Eda.

"It's okay Rocky, keep going until the end." Eda panted lustfully, she then lifted her leg onto Rock's shoulder and she braced herself onto the back of the pew as Rock continued to thrust inside of Eda, Eda couldn't be able to control herself, so Rock decided to place Eda onto her back sitting in the pew as he began to play with her breasts and continued to bang Eda, and it seemed that he was on the verge of climaxing.

"I can't hold back, I'm gonna come." Rock said and Eda was ready for it…

"Go ahead Rocky, give me all you got, I'll come with you." Eda said as Rock pumped five times and they both climaxed with each other.

As soon as they both broke apart, both Rock and Eda were happy that they lost their virginities together.

Rock then pulled out a pack of cigarettes from his shirt that was sprawled out on the floor along with his clothes, he wanted to sit around in the nude with Eda since they made some mad love with each other and he pulls out two cigarettes from the pack, one for him and one for Eda.

Rock then lit both cigarettes as he handed one to Eda as she took a puff off of the smoke and she exhaled a mouthful of smoke and relaxed with her hand on Rock's.

"I'm glad that I had sex with you." Rock said as he and Eda began to kiss passionately.

[The Next Day…]

Eda had taken a pregnancy test to see if she was going to be a mom or not, but it seems that fate had given her a major smile, and the test came up positive, she was going to be a mom.

But when she went into the room where she and Rock were sleeping it seemed that Rock already left and there was a note on the pillow, Eda read it and she said a soft prayer for Rock in case he died.

And after that, was in the books with Rock's death, and now it was time to make amends and bury yet another one of Chang's goons, this time, it's his golden ticket assassin Xen Mao.

[Normal POV]

We needed to take Xen Mao out of the picture before he decides to do something really stupid.

And after the assassin is dealt with, we've got the puppet master Chang to deal with, I couldn't get the thought of Rock's death out of my mind and it still haunts me to the core of my soul.

"You can't let Rock's death eat you up John, instead try to use it as a fuel for taking my poor excuse for a father's execution." Aiden said, and he was right, I need to use the souls of those who have departed as a way to avenge them and to make sure they rest in peace after all is said and done.

"You're right Aiden, but how do we deal with Xen Mao?" I asked and he just smiled, he wanted to be the one to kill the golden ticket assassin, he also consulted Kiyome with a trap for the white haired devil of China.

"Take me over to the warehouse over by the docks, Kiyome will be waiting there along with the rest of the Continental. After you drop me off there, head over to my dad's mansion and make sure none of those fucks leave alive." Aiden said as I began to drive the muscle car through the streets of Roanapur, Aiden then pulled out a flask and took a small drink.

"Aren't you a little too young to be drinking?" I asked, and Aiden handed me the flask.

"Relax, it's Dr. Pepper, and it helps me calm my nerves." Aiden replied as I took the flask and took a small swig of the carbonated beverage, I also tasted a hint of bourbon.

But I can't blame him for doing this, I needed to take my mind off of this whole thing, and I wasn't going to rip on Aiden for underage drinking even though we were in Roanapur.

As soon as we arrived, Kiyome was smoking a Japanese style pipe and she had a group of loyal Continental assassins as they were ready and waiting for the white haired devil.

Aiden then got out of the car as he headed into the warehouse, before he got out he texted Xen Mao saying that I was going to be waiting for him at the warehouse by the docks where the Continental assassins have laid a trap.

[Ten minutes later...]

Xen Mao went into the warehouse and he didn't know that I wasn't in the area or the fact that it was a trap, he walked in and drew his gun.

"Come on out and make your death meaningful Baba Yaga." Xen Mao called out, but out of the shadows, Aiden and Revy both had their pistols pointing to the back of Xen Mao's skull with the intent to pull the trigger.

Just then, Kiyome along with the rest of the Continental assassins came out of the dark, and Kiyome took a smoke off of her pipe.

"Oh Xen Mao, I do believe on behalf of the Continental, I'm afraid your life has been by thine own hand, revoked." Kiyome said as she let out a puff of smoke and both Aiden and Revy executed the white haired Chinese assassin with two back of the skull shots and his lifeless body dropped to the ground with the weapon he had in his hand, blood was pooling around the dead assassin, and his phone was getting a text from Chang asking if the job is done.

_Have you dealt with Jonathan Wick yet? I'm preparing a helicopter to take us back to China, as soon as Jonathan is dead, we'll regroup and take out the Continental._

Just then, Kiyome called my phone and informed me where he is, it turns out Chang was getting a helicopter fueled to go to China.

"I know what you're thinking John, and I'm not the one to tell you this, but there's a certain helicopter being fueled for a certain someone who's planning on fleeing back to China, and he still might be at his mansion, so if you hurry, you might be able to intercept him." Kiyome said on the phone to me as she hung up.

This was it, it was all on the line, me and Chang, one final duel, he placed three nails into his coffin, and now it was time to bury this man also show him why you don't mess with the Baba Yaga.

[To Be Continued...]

**BloodyDemon666: **Well, one chapter left, and everything mounts on this one moment.

**John: **The bloody battle that has claimed a lot of lives shall conclude who is going to walk out the victor of this fight.

**Scorch: **Also the author wanted to add a missing piece of how Rock got Eda pregnant, plus we'll be coming back in the sequel.

**Kiyome: **Since there is a John Wick Chapter 2 the author will be doing a sequel to this story based off of the movie.

**Aiden: **So feel free to leave a review if possible, and we could use all of that support when we go into the second.

**Revy: **Also any faves or follows will be greatly appreciated, we need that push to make it to the end.

**BloodyDemon666: **So until the grande finale, from the mem!bers of the continental, to the lagoon company, this is the master of chaos, the commander of the legion of corpses, BloodyDemon666 saying so long everybody!


	10. I AM THE BABA YAGA!

Chapter 10: I AM THE BABA YAGA!

**BloodyDemon666: **This it it you guys, the moment you and I've been waiting for, the grande finale, and all the chips are on the table, now it's time for our hero to make sure that none of Chang's men are going to walk away with their lives, and without ado the climactic conclusion of John Wick Of Roanapur.

The sound of the car's engine roared as I pushed on the gas pedal as I began to pick up speed to Chang's mansion, as soon as I got to the front door, had a custom fully automatic Glock 17 in my hand, and my Heckler And Koch P30L sitting in the seat next to me.

[Song: Someone's Gonna Need A Grave Artist: Urban Country Genre: Hip-Hop/Rap]

The guards began to shoot me, but luckily, Aiden modded the car with bulletproof glass, so it didn't harm me for a second.

So I rammed through the Triad bodyguards as they were plowed by the car, I then drove the car right through the front door of the mansion as the wheels began to screech on the ground after they made contact, I then spun the steering wheel as the car began to make a 180 turn and with the fully automatic gun in my hand, I squeezed the trigger and began to shoot more bodyguards as they dropped to the ground and had their blood pooling around their lifeless corpses.

I then grabbed my P30L and cocked it, now it was time to stop Chang and make sure that he doesn't leave Roanapur.

One guy was still kicking when he aimed his gun at me, and I placed a bullet into the Triad's head killing him as well.

Then, the speakers throughout the mansion turned on, and Chang's voice began to fill the entire area.

"Well, well, well, look what the cat coughed up? If it isn't the Baba Yaga himself, Jonathan Wick. I should've known it would come down to me and you, and I'd say, it'd better be worth it." Chang said as he was waiting for the helicopter.

Time was seriously not on my side here, just then a military issue attack helicopter appeared as a man revved up a mounted machine gun began to shoot at me, I ducked under the hailfire of bullets that began to tear through Chang's mansion, and the gunner was trying to hit me in the process, but out of the blue a Jeep came rolling up and inside of it was Dutch and Aiden, Aiden had an RPG-7 rocket launcher as he aimed it at the helicopter and fired a RPG round into the helicopter as it shot down the assault chopper and caused it to explode after it hit the ground.

"GIVE MY DAD HELL JOHN!" Aiden shouted as he saved me from certain death.

I began to move to the upper level of the mansion as more bodyguards appeared and they were armed with automatic weapons.

So I needed to conserve my ammo, so I pulled out a knife with my free hand, and slashed the first guard in the throat followed by using his body as a shield.

The others were shooting their dead comrade as I pushed the corpse in the shooter's direction.

As the shooters tried to reload I came out from behind the corpse and returned fire with four well placed rounds, one guard took a headshot, one had a heart shot, and the other two had been shot in the stomach with their stomachs being ripped open and the acids burning their insides causing them to die excruciating deaths, after the corpses dropped to the ground, I needed to keep moving towards Chang.

One of the bodyguards dropped a M4A1 carbine assault rifle so I decided to commandeer it for my personal use.

There was a final push to Chang, I needed to make it to the rooftop of the mansion where Chang was, and I needed to kill him before he could have a chance to flee back to China.

Then, 10 more Triads appeared right in front of me as I aimed the rifle at the gangsters with the intent to put them down.

I placed half a clip in the first five as the bullets ripped through each man, but when I got to the last five, one of the Triads tossed a grenade at me in hopes to kill me with it, I grabbed the explosive and tossed it right back.

"Return to sender asshole!" I said as I tossed the grenade, the grenade exploded and took out three of the five gangsters.

The other two came out and I popped them like ducks in a shooting gallery at the carnival.

The rifle was spent and my P30L was running low on ammo, but I had enough to take out the pilot along with the bodyguards protecting the Triad ring leader.

As I made it to the rooftop, I can see Chang leaving to a private helicopter, there was no way in hell he was going back to China alive.

I stopped him when I shot and killed two of his body guards with him and even the pilot, since he was trying to pull out his gun and try to kill me but he wasn't fast enough on the draw.

Chang turned our and looked at me with a smirk on his face, now the fight was getting personal.

I could shoot him…end this right here right now…but I used all my bullets and have no magazines left for my pistol so I tossed it away and started walking towards.

"Let's make this interesting, Jonathan." Said Chang, and it was time for the final fight.

Chang pulls out one of his pistols, points it at me and shot me in right shoulder.

I still kept coming towards him while I was in pain and even started running and giving out my war cry.

Chang kept firing bullets at me which I was shot twice in the chest, luckily my Kevlar armor caught the bullets.

When I got closer to Chang, I punched him in the face which knocked over his glasses but then manage to recover and tries to point his pistol at me.

This time, he shot me right in the shoulder and it drew blood, I grabbed his arm and snapped it like a twig, Chang screamed in pain as he dropped the gun unable to use it so he slammed his good fist into my bullet wound causing me to back off and regroup.

"I'm still surprised you can still feel pain Jonathan." Chang sneered as I charged right at his leg and grabbed that as well, I then twisted it causing the Triad leader to drop onto the ground.

"Augh!" Chang screamed as he was in pain, and I grabbed him as I was about to punch him a good couple of times.

"That was for desecrating my late wife Helen, this is for killing Winston, (Lands a punch in Chang's stomach.) And this is for torturing and killing Rock. (Slams foot into Chang's face leaving a nasty shiner.) Now it's time for you to burn!" I said as I grabbed a gasoline can and began to pour it all over Chang as he began to laugh from the pain that I inflicted on him, as I was about to find a source of a flame, a Russian voice came out from behind me.

"Ищете свет?" [Looking for a light?] I turned around and there was Balalaika holding hands with Scorch, he held a pack of smokes along with a matchbook as he tossed it over to me, she then took a drag of her cigar as she began to sing about the Baba Yaga.

I pulled out a single cigarette and a match as I struck the match and lit the cigarette followed by taking a couple of puffs off of the cancer stick.

_Спешите засыпать или пугающий придет за тобой, _[_Hurry fall asleep or the boogeyman will come_,]

As soon as I got it burning enough, I flicked the cigarette onto the gasoline soaked Chang as it ignited the flammable soaked Chang and he began to catch fire.

_Из болота он придет, _[_From the swamp he will come,_]

I then pulled out my phone and recorded the burning of Chang as he screamed in pain as the flames became hotter and hotter for the Triad leader and with those flames, Chang's life was extinguished and the deed was done.

_И возьмите всех детей, которые не ведут себя. _[_And take all the children that don't behave._] She ended the song with one saying "Baba Yaga."

Наслаждайся своим пребыванием в аду, ублюдок. [Enjoy your stay in hell you bastard.] I said in Balalaika's language.

"I couldn't say it better myself, and if I were you, Baba Yaga, I'd be watching my own back from now on, Chang does have some very powerful connections." Balalaika said as she and Scorch were about to leave, it turned out that Hotel Moscow had the whole mansion rigged with explosives and it was time to watch the fireworks.

As soon as we got to a safe location, Boris detonated the explosives and the Triad mansion was demolished, Revy was a little shocked that Balalaika was dating Scorch.

"Hey sis, since when did you and that guy become a couple?" Revy asked, and Balalaika smoked her cigar and she let out a small puff of smoke.

"Just a few minutes ago there Two-Hands, I could ask if you're planning on dating the Baba Yaga." Balalaika replied and Revy just bowed her head knowing that we do have a bit of chemistry with each other…

"We only fucked once, okay!" Revy admitted, and this was news to the leader of the Russian mafia.

"As agreed John, a sum of $1 million in gold coins is being transferred to an offshore account which you can access anytime. I'd suggest you use it wisely." Balalaika said, now it was time for me to get my dog and head back home.

[Meanwhile, in Beijing China, The Golden Tiger Triad house]

One of the Triads walked up to a woman who was sitting beside a pool and she was listening to some music, this was Chang's Half Chinese Half British daughter Alice.

"Madame Chang, I'm sorry to bother you at a time like this." The Triad said as Alice removed her headphones.

"This better be good." Alice said, she knew was listening to her favorite song, and the Triad informed her about her father's death.

"I'm sorry to say this, but your father was killed before he could have a chance to come back here." The Triad informed, he then handed her a file containing the information of me along with the images of me killing her father.

"Where can I find John Wick?" Alice asked, and the Triad answered…

"New York."

"Get me the first plane bound for New York, it's time I meet up with my father's killer." She said as she slips on a robe and goes into the mansion.

[This is only the beginning!]

**BloodyDemon666:** Well guys, I hope you really enjoyed this, and I look forward to writing the sequel, and as for some of the OCs there are three real characters and two anime based, Aiden (Real): Neath Oum AKA Lie Ren, Kiyome (Real) Stephanie Sheh AKA Hinata, Scorch (Real) Will Smith AKA Deadshot/Floyd Lawton, Xen Mao (Anime) Steve Blum AKA Orochimaru, and Alice (Anime) Elizabeth Maxwell AKA Winter Schnee Also these are just in my mind and I don't own any of them.

**John: **And like Demon said, until he can get his hands on John Wick chapter 2 the story will continue after this.

**Revy: **Also feel free to leave a review, along with any faves or follows!

**Aiden: **From all of us here, we'll see you in John Wick Or Roanapur Chapter 2!

**Everyone: **SEE YOU IN THE SEQUEL!


End file.
